Black Clouds Over Paradise
by Gronzen
Summary: They were complete opposites of the spectrum. One ruled by his logic and pragmatism, bound to walk this world for longer than his time. The other trusting in his heart and emotions, doomed to leave the world before his time. When these two stars meet, the ripple will- "Good grief. Stop trying to sound dramatic and tell the story."


**Disclaimer**

 **Ajin: Demi-Human is owned by Gamon Sakurai**

 **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is owned by Hirohiko Araki**

* * *

He growled at the white button-down shirt as he struggled to close the button below his neck.

"Bastard…"

He finally got the top button into its hole, and he smiled.

"Finally, now I-"

His shirt burst open, six buttons hitting the mirror and ricocheting back into his face. He rubbed away the stinging pain, and when he looked in the mirror he saw four red lines on his cheeks and two imprints on his forehead.

"Damn it," he sighed before grabbing his schoolbag and undoing the buttons that survived, "Whatever, it's not like I'm going bare-assed."

He made his way to the dining room, a plate of toast and a note waiting for him. He quickly chowed down on the toast before checking the note.

 _Sorry I couldn't make you a bigger breakfast this morning, but I had an important meeting to get to, so please forgive me!_

He snorted at the picture of a rabbit in an apron bowing its head.

 _Be sure to behave in school, and don't talk to any strangers!_

 _Love, Mama_

He shook his head, giving a small smile, "Ridiculous woman."

He headed out the door, making sure it was locked before he started walking to school. He looked towards the sun rise, nodding.

' _Alright, there's no way they're up this early. I should be able to slip in without getting caught.'_

* * *

"Joestar-san!"

"Over here, Joestar-san!"

"Good morning, Joestar-san!"

He sighed, running a hand through his spiky black hair as he ignored the calls of the girls. They were determined, he'll give them that much. At least they weren't trying to grope his muscles anymore.

He put a stop to that _real_ quick.

He reached his classroom, sitting at his desk and daydreaming as the other students trickled in…

* * *

Yosuke Ichirou believed himself to be a good teacher. He was strict but fair, praising those who were model students and punishing delinquents. Of course, not all the school's staff agreed with how he handled things. True, he may have… _inflated_ some of the crimes, but there was no changing a delinquent. A wad of gum under the desk now, a robbery later. But there was one delinquent he was never able to punish…

…and he was staring up at the ceiling, ignoring his lesson.

He glared at the boy who managed to escape him for so long. The thug had several marks on his face, no doubt from a fight, or maybe he was finally showing his gang colors. His shirt was open far too much, a _clear_ violation of the school's dress code. He smiled, now he finally had a chance to expel that punk.

"Joichi Joestar, stand up!"

The boy's green eyes looked towards him before standing, "Yes, sensei?"

"Why exactly are you making a mockery of the school's dress code?"

"They don't make shirts in my size, sensei. For a while was able to make the extra-large last, but it finally gave out."

"A likely excuse. Class, study your assigned pages while I see what Joestar-san's guidance counselor has to say about this. "

* * *

Joichi sighed as the Toad led him through the halls. His teacher earned the unfortunate nickname from his appearance. A huge stomach, a second chin that made him look like he was croaking, big lips, and a warty nose to complete the package. Eventually they reached the teacher's lounge, and when they entered he heard a sigh.

"Hello, Ichirou. What is it _this_ time?"

The Frog stepped aside, and he had to fight not to knock that scumbag smile off his face when he pointed to him.

"Well you see, Aiko-chan-"

"I have told you, _repeatedly_ , not to refer to me by my first name, Ichirou." The black haired woman glared at him, and he flinched back.

"Er, yes, w-well this delinquent refuses to uphold the dress code!"

Aiko looked towards Joichi, and she gave an annoyed sigh as she shook her head, "That's because every uniform we have isn't made for teenagers with the physique of body builders." She looked towards Joichi and he nervously scratched his cheek, "Be glad the principle managed to get a deal with a tailor for your new uniforms."

"W-what!? Are you seriously telling me the principle went out of his way for a delinquent!?" The bald teacher's eyes were practically shooting out of his head.

"That _delinquent_ , Ichirou," The ice in Aiko's voice could make a snowman shiver, "has been in the top ten rankings for each of his classes with a spotless record. Despite your constant complaints and 'evidence'," she added air quotes, "Joestar-san has proven to be a kind and friendly young man, who has repeatedly gone out of his way to aid other students."

Ichirou spluttered for a moment before grabbing Joichi's arm, "Look at his face! Clearly he's either in a gang, or-or fighting!"

"You have no-"

"Ichirou-sensei," they looked to see him giving a fierce glare, "I understand you're my teacher, but if you don't take your disgusting toad flippers off me I'm going to break you in goddamn half."

He let go and took a few steps back before gaining some semblance of courage and pointing at him, "You see!? He-"

"ENOUGH!" Aiko was standing now, and the few other teachers who usually ignored Ichirou were watching them with worry, "You have done nothing but act inappropriately so far! Either present some actual proof or leave!"

"I, bu-, he-… Grr, fine!" He pointed to Joichi, "Don't think this is over!" He stomped out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Aiko sighed before sitting down heavily, "That man is going to give me grey hairs before I'm even thirty," she looked up at Joichi, raising an eyebrow at his smile, "You seem oddly happy."

"Just wondering when he'll realize."

"Realize what?"

"For one, he never took roll call," Aiko groaned, "He also told everyone to do their assigned reading while he brought me here."

"Let me guess, he didn't actually assign them pages?"

"Nope. Brought me straight here as soon as class started." She groaned again, before going through her drawers.

"I'll write you a pass for your next class…"

* * *

Joichi looked over the vending machine thoughtfully. He forgot to make his lunch last night, so this would have to do. Now what to get…

Something pressed against the back of his head, "Don't move!"

In the plastic of the machine he could see the Toad's reflection. He was holding up what Joichi guessed was a recorder, his other hand pressed against his head.

"Admit your crimes! I know you're just a delinquent!"

Joichi sighed, "You do realize there's a camera, right?"

"Good! I'll have video evidence too! When I'm done getting you expelled, I'll make sure that bitch gets fired for defending you!"

"…"

"I said, start-"

 **CROAK**

He clutched his throat, coughing and falling to both knees. The recorder was on the ground to his left, a block of wood painted black on the other side.

"Yare yare," Joichi turned around and cracked his knuckles, "You really are just a noisy toad, aren't you?"

* * *

"…and after that you 'disabled' him?" The principal, a man with a mane of greying hair and a thick mustache, raised an equally thick eyebrow at Joichi.

"Yes, sir."

"…Well, I can't argue with the evidence. You're free to go."

He bowed, "Thank you, sir." He left the room, and as he made his way home he frowned. He had to be more careful with using _that_. Luckily, the security camera was blocked just enough that no one could see the Toad's throat fat suddenly bend inward. If anyone found out he was… _different_ , it wouldn't end well.

He'd seen the video of the 'experiments' done on an Ajin, and he didn't get the luxury of immortality.

"Nagai-kun?"

He looked up to see three boys looking at something. He turned his head, and he felt a jolt of fear run through him. Another student was walking in the middle of traffic, and a truck was coming straight into his path.

"Hey, get out of the street!" Joichi shouted, but the boy kept walking.

' _Damn it, I've got no choice!'_

"Black Dahlia!"

* * *

Kei blinked as a black cloud surrounded him, but before he could do anything he was suddenly tossed from his feet. He felt himself fly for a short while before hitting the ground hard. After a moment the black cloud dissipated, and he watched it form a figure. It was a light-black color, bipedal, and had what looked like fur around its ankles, wrists, and neck. Before he could take in more detail it dissipated into black smoke, and he felt himself drift away…

* * *

Joichi cursed as the boy went still, bleeding from the nose and several bruises quickly blossoming on his skin. Black Dahlia wasn't able to remain cohesive at longer ranges, so he could only provide a bit of protection to-

 **Hiss**

His eyes widened as the bruises rapidly shrunk, and Nagai-kun started to carefully stand up. The question was _how_. A Stand should have prevented him from getting hit in the first place, and he would have seen him using Ripple. There was no way to survive what just happened…

Unless…

"Ajin."

He looked around to see the people that gathered whispering the word fearfully, some of them looking at him as they did so, and he sighed.

"Yare Yare..."

* * *

 **AN: To be clear, I'm not a huge fan of either of these shows, only watched a few episodes each. Yet for whatever reason I was shocked not to see this crossover on the site. Most likely a one-shot, more details if I continue.**


End file.
